


Melted Desires

by Soft_Potato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Horny shadow, M/M, Shadowfall (Apex Legends), shadow is actually in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato
Summary: Caustic sets up in bunker with a familar face, with familar tastes.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Shadow
Kudos: 36





	Melted Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Come join the discord I'm in to understand this. I'll provide a link. Also I'm tired so grammar mistakes are a possibility.

It was probably his worst nightmare to see one of those things outside bunker, let alone have it be Tae… Alexander had to remind himself that no, that wasn't his love. That it was a creature capable of wrecking all his shit, even if he was the second largest legend. He'd seen a shadow box Makoa out in three punches, there was no way in hell he was opening those doors. 

Even though the shadow was licking the glass. Hornily.

As he picks up one of his traps the shadow croons and nuzzles the glass, eyes half lidded and it's look was of pure lust. He shudders at the thought of it even touching him, after all it must be hungry. It would surely just try to eat him if he let it in… right? His head rears with the scene from mere hours ago, Bangalore had gotten downed unfortunately outside bunker. And a wattson shadow…. It had torn her open…. He shudders at the mere memory of the graphic scene, tossing another trap down at the entrance before sitting down to wait for the final ten. But then…. He hears it. 

The soft whimpering of the shadow. Quiet but needy almost, when he looks over he can see the Crypto double panting and whining to him. He raises a brow at the behavior and tilts his head, before decidedly opening the door to bunker. Apparently the creature was leant up against the heavy metal doors because when they opened it falls forward and almost into him, but then it's whimpering again and reaching for him. He growls and cocks his mastiff, the creature whines again and keeps its eyes down. Hands twitching and panting slightly. 

Alexander decides to indulge in his research now, grabbing the shadow by the collar of its coat and dragging it into a smaller room. So far it seems submissive and happy to be handled, especially since he plants it against the glass of the room and slides up behind it with a heavy chuckle. It spreads its legs and rolls that ass back to him, crooning quietly and even leaning back to him.   
"Hmph. Such a horny thing you are, one would think you were in heat. Perhaps you are, who knows? "  
Alexander muses while he slides his hand to hold that warm throat it had, relishing in the noise it makes. It seems to understand him because it nods at his words and rolls it's hips once again, Nox laughs at it's attempt and pushes it hard up against the glass. It makes a strangled noise but spreads its legs a bit wider now, he finds himself thankful for having that Aloe vera gel on him in this moment. Sliding his hands along its ass before into it's wispy pants, watching as they fade away entirely.  
"Oh look at that, already so needy? "  
He rumbles quietly to it, popping the cap off the container of the gel and coating two gloved fingers. It whines loudly when he circles that tight pucker, head resting against the glass now and it makes fists.   
Extremely needy, He notes. 

Once he's got one finger worked into it, it seems to calm a bit. Crooning quietly and letting him work another in, he scissors them gently and the Tae shadow lets out a sharp hitch of breath. Hips jerking slightly and it looks back to him with a soft clicking noise, he grins at the response. Scissoring them again.   
"So you enjoy that? How interesting, perhaps my previous query was correct. You are in heat, or some similar mundane form of it. "  
He says quietly, resting his free hand on its lower back now. Watching as it stays in one place obediently but it's hips roll back to his fingers, he makes sure to add a third finger before finally undoing his belt. It chirps at the noise before wiggling its ass even reaching back to spread itself open for him.   
"And so very eager you are~ "  
He says with a luscious purr to the words, leaning over this Crypto double and nudging that beautiful hole of its with his cockhead. It seems to know exactly what's going to happen and it pushes back expectantly, he grins as it does. He rocks his hips forward hard and suddenly he's engulfed in heat like no other, it's almost too much. He groans against its shoulder once fully settled, and it does the same. Making a happy noise and trying to roll itself onto his dick, almost desperate to move really. 

Caustic takes ahold of its hips and starts to thrust, growling because there was little to no resistance. Just the slick slide and warmth all around, he sighs at the feeling and fucks into his lovers double feverishly. Sharp moans leave the shadow now, and it's drooling almost. Head lolled back onto its shoulder and its hands planted against the glass, Alexander growls after a moment before holding under it's stomach and starting to really fuck into it. The shadow mewls at the sudden fast pace and it rests back against him, mouth hung open as it moans and gasps.   
"That's it, moan all you want. You'll be done for soon anyways "  
He growls against its shoulder, before sliding one hand up to it's throat and squeezing hard. 

Tae's double seems to orgasm from the sudden brutal force, gasping and whimpering as it's hips meet Nox's own. Alexander growls lowly against it and fucks harder into it, merely chasing his own release now. It seems to enjoy the pounding though, mewling for him and holding that hand at it's throat. He lets out a strangled grunt before cumming into it, hips stuttering to a stop and he lays over it heavily once it's over.   
"So much to notate…. So little time "  
He mumbles quietly, releasing the double to find that it's starting to fade away. Crooning happily by the sound of it, he snorts in amusement as it does shift off. Disappearing into a wispy trail.  
"Hm. Don't stick around long do you… Whatever. Perhaps we'll meet again~ "

At least he could hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Your mom suck me real hard thru my jorts.


End file.
